Sudden Death (episode)
'Sudden Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 36. Originally aired December 22, 2010. Title Derived from: The 1995 Film of the Same Name with Jean-Claude Van Damme. Note: Not to be confused with this Way to Die Segment #619. Also, this is the fourth episode not to feature the death of a female. -- This is the Original Episode -- Coffin to Death Way to Die #'435' On January 3, 1993, in Kyoto, Japan. Prior to a concert, the lead singer of a popular Japanese rock band decides to emerge out of a prop coffin filled with the steam from dry ice for a theatrical entrance. However, the lead guitarist (who is feuding with the singer) decides to steal the spotlight by performing an excessively long, 3-minute guitar solo on top of the coffin, trapping the singer inside the coffin and away from fresh air, killing him from lack of oxygen. Alt names - Holy Diver Poker Face Way to Die #'194' On September 8, 1938, in Joliet, IL. An inmate on death row receives a deck of playing cards from a friend to use in building a pipe bomb as part of an escape plan. He breaks a metal leg from his bed, packs it with torn-up cards and water, and sets it on his cell's heater. After waiting some time for it to explode, he picks it up only to have it detonate in his hands due to the sudden mixing of the water and the cards' flammable nitrocellulose coating. The prisoner dies from shrapnel injuries to his face. Bed Buggered Way to Die #'415' On October 14, 2004, in Columbus, OH. Two college roommates (a jock and a geek) share a dorm room, with the latter continually being made to leave whenever the former brings a date to the dorm. One night, the geek finally brings a date to the room, and has sex with her on top of the bunk beds while the jock harasses the two of them from below. The movements of the couple cause the top bunk to fall on the jock and fatally crush him. Alt names - Jerked Off Note: This segment was based on a similar sense from Black Sheep Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Corset Killed Him Way to Die #'578' On January 22, 2009, in New York, NY. An arrogant, overweight, doughnut-eating ballroom dancer uses a corset to make himself look thin, but laces it too tight. While arguing with his dance partner, the corset compresses his chest and fractures one of his ribs so that it punctures his heart, causing internal bleeding and cardiac arrest. Alt names - Corset Kills Gone Fission Way to Die #'692' On November 11, 2009, in Yemen. As two would-be terrorists construct a plutonium nuclear bomb, one of them accidentally drops a tungsten carbide brick on the radioactive core (due to a burp after eating a burger), causing a massive surge of radiation. The surge destroys their immune systems and both men are overcome with extreme nausea and become bedridden, eventually dying of bacterial pneumonia and asphyxiation as their lungs fill with fluid. Alt names - WWM'D Falling Down On The Job Way to Die #'63' On June 7, 1993, in Boise, ID. A lazy construction worker uses a rope elevator designed for bringing tools to the upper floors of a building. On his way up, the rope snaps and he plummets to his death, when he hits the ground, he suffers multiple fractures and dies of hemorrhaging. Alt names - Destruction Worker Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Ex-Squeezed Way to Die #'888' In 1581, in London, England. A prisoner named Thomas Miagh is sentenced to die on a torture rack, but he is so tall that the machine cannot stretch his body. His executioner, Sir William Skeffington, then invents the Scavenger's Daughter, a device that forces the man into a fetal position while two metal arms crush his ribs and lungs. Thomas dies of blood loss and puncture wounds. Alt names - Scavenger's Daughter Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 14:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Male Deaths Only